The Hiest
by Maika'i
Summary: Trunks is the leader of a gang of Casino robbers and Pan,Goten,bra,Ubuu and Terry, a friend of Pan's, are in the gang. They plan robbing the top Casino in Japan, The Bajino... Will it work? Based off of movie Ocean's Eleven..... oh and A/U... T/P and G/B.
1. The begginning of a Hiest.

The Hiest  
  
  
  
Ubuu: 21  
  
Trunks( Rusty Ryan): 23  
  
Goten( Spikes): 22  
  
Bra( Fancy Two Tops, Tina): 19  
  
Pan(Silver Tips, Ryan): 19  
  
Terry: 20  
  
Summary: I watched Ocean's Eleven, the movie, and I got this idea so some names sound familiar..... I don't own that movie either! Trunks is the leader of a gang of jewel thieves and casino robbers. The gang gets caught once and is sent to the Big House for 36 months. They get out early for good behavior. Their style hasn't changed. They are now looking at the biggest casino in Japan, The Bajino. Which is owned by the second billionaire in Japan, Lance Benidict. They configure a way to get inside the vault which it's floor is head sensitive, but they need 2 more people. So, they get Uubu to help and one of Pan's old friends that got her in the Pokey a few years ago, Terry, to help. Now, I know what you are thinking...... They have powers! But, since the Buu attacks the people in Japan built everything Sayian proof. So there is no way in using their ki blast and ect. So they have to configure a way to get it, with the help of major mechanic on bombs. Terry. ( Oh, and this comes straight from the movie..... so it's sorta like a Dbz version of Ocean's Eleven. So, if you are offended by the bomb then I am very sorry) You probly are wondering where the parents are in this, well...... Gohan and Videl died of a serious disease, and Bulma aslo died along side of The Prince of Sayians.( VEGETA! DUH!!) So all of their parents are dead. Goku and Chi-Chi are with King- Kai.( Duh, they are dead too!) Except for Terry, except his dad is in rehab for alcohol abuse and his mother is in jail for arson, aussalt and battery, and robbery. Can't you see where Terry get's it from. Well, I don't want to tell to much but this is going to be a short one..... or I may get really motivated and anouther 20 chapters! heh..... Well on to the story: The Hiest. If you don't like it then tell me or e-mail me some ideas.  
  
~~~ Prolgue ~~~  
  
The sun just went down and it was a beautiful summer night. Around the corner of the park you could hear russilng. Then you look and you see 3 shadows run to the next building....  
  
" Terry! Would you be quite!", Pan said, as she heard some people whispering. " Geez! It's not like we are criminals!" Terry said, raising his hands in deafeat. " We are criminals!" Goten who was also with them whispered. " Come on! Trunks and Bra are waiting for us at HQ!" Pan said, aggervation clearly in her voice. As they were nearing HQ which was the basement of a club, Goten whispered something to Pan, or also known as Silver Tips and Ryan, which Ryan was on her fake ID. " Sup Spikes?" Pan said, remebering what Trunks said about using thier nicknames. " What is Trunks planninng? I mean, what kind of dough are we looking at?" " Well, actually I don't know alot..... except that Rusty is planning to rob the largest casino in Japan. I'm guessing 150 mil at the most in the vault." Pan said, very calmly. " kami..." Was all that Goten, or also known as Spikes replied. " Terry, you go on ahead and see if they take your Id." Pan ordered, She was like the second boss.... next to Trunks that is. " Sure, Ry." The Terry walked up to the gaurds.  
  
" ID's Please!" The bouncer, said ruffely. " Here, my good man." Terry said as he handed the bouncer his fake ID. " You Terry Trust?" The boucer said. " Yeah. Has a Rusty Ryan came in?" " Ok. Ahh, hold on, let's see if he's on the list.", The bouncer said as he was skimming the list. Terry, kept looking around making sure know one followed him, Goten and Pan there. " Yeah, he's here." " Thanks." " Whatever." The bouncer answered gruffley and went back to leaning on the wall. Terry gave the signal and walked inside and went down to the basement. Pan and Goten walked up to the bouncer and gave him thier ID's. Meanwhile downstairs Trunks and Bra were teaching.......  
  
~~~ Downstairs ~~~  
  
" Ok, hold on here! You can't have 3 pairs in poker Joe." Trunks said. He also taught rookies how to play poker. " Ok, Ryan, I give." Jake said as he put his cards up. " May I join?" Terry said, as he joined them. " Sure... What's anouther player. Deal him Tina." Trunks said, as he took a puff on his cigarette. He sorta got into them when his parents died when he was 18. The game went on while still up above Pan was getting hit on by some drukies and Goten was getting some attention by some Maron clones....( heh, sorry.... don't like Maron)  
  
" Guys, I really need to go." Pan, said sweetly. " Aww, come on.... Just a few more drinks..." The drunkies said handing Pan a shot of liquor. Pan really didn't drink it but she gave all her shots to this old man sitting beside her. " No! I must go." Pan said sternly," Come on Spikes." Goten was about to blast the girls but didn't and followed Pan down to the basement.  
  
" Ok, I think that's enough for now boys." Trunks said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. " Same time next week Rusty?", Gene said. " How bout we call you." " Sure." Then the others left. " So, Terr. We up?" Trunks said, motioning Bra ( Tina) over. "Hey." Pan said as she walked in. " Take a sit you two." Trunks said. " Bra, Get the plans out." Trunks said, pulling up a chair. Bra set down the plans and rolled out the blueprints. " Trunks! Your planning on The Banjino!" Goten barely got out. " Yeah, No more small cash. Now, it seems hard to get to the vault.... but really it isn't. Now, I say we go back to my place and get Ub. We need him to be here to explain it." Trunks said,putting up the paper in his briefcase. " We are going to rob the top Casino in Japan, which happens to be owned by the 2nd billionaire of Japan which has the most powerful vault and security system, that not even Sayians can get through!?" Goten said, hysterically. " Yes, now there are 6 of us, the money is split up evenly." Trunks said. " Ok, come gang." Pan then got her bags and walked out to Trunks's Limo. He may rob Casino's but he still makes it look like he's the pres. of CC. Everybody got in the Limo and the driver drove off to Trunk's place. " Hey, can you remember when this wasn't even in our future.... Trunks, you were going to be the Pres. of CC, Bra you to be VP, Pan was going to go to college and get that Journalim job and I was going to go to college and get a masters in nuerology. And Terry, we don't know what you were going to do." Goten said.( A/N: Sorry, but time to make Goten smart for a change.) " Well, bud. Times change and people change." Trunks said, grabbing the paper. " Yeah Uncle. It just happened like this, and I don't think that a college is going to let a Jail bird in to Nuerology school! Let alone Journalism. We made our choice long ago when we decided to rob that big bank chain. We almost got away with it." Pan said and coughed. " I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to set the alarm off! I didn't know which wire went where! I was only 17!" Terry said. " We know. I was an innocent mistake but that can't happen agian. Especially with a job this big. We can't jepordize it, if we get locked up this time there is going to be hardly ne other way to bail us out. Especially Pan and I. We will prob. have no way of getting out." Trunks said, remembering all the shoplifting, and cars Pan and he stole. They once even got away with hotwiring the ambassodor of France's limo. But of course they got caght, just because they had the phone tapped. So to make things clear Pan and Trunks have been put it jail about 7 times, Bra and Goten about 2 and Terry atleast 5. Ubuu was in on all of it but never got in jail, he always bailed them out. " Yeah, we started this bit after the whole Dark year bit." Pan said. The gov't had called the year wear lots of families died, along with Trunk's and Pan's and Ubuu's, The Dark Year. " Well, we can't change it now." Bra said. " Right. Now, How much dough is in the vault?" Goten asked Trunks. " I have figured about 300 mil." TRunks said. " Wow. That's alot. We better not screw this one up." They continued to talk about the job until they got to trunks's. Where Ubuu was already waiting outside in his porshe.( how do you spell that?!?) They got out and went inside...........  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooo, How do you like it so far?My hand is getting tired. Oh and some background info. Goten isn't as much of a dumby, Pan is about the same except she has about 5 tatoos, Trunks is about the same except with the sticks( you know.... if you read over you'll understand) Oh and yes. Trunks is going to quite. It's just a habit. This is the only chapter with that metioned. Everybody else is the same. Hope you like it. Tell me if you did or didn't If you didn't then this is the last chapter. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Ja-Ne! 


	2. Are you nuts?!

A/N: Hey guys, sorry so long in updating. I hope you all like this one. So here is chappy 2.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own DBZ or ne form of it.....* breaks down and cries * WWWHHYYYY!!!! * notices people staring and stops* Here is chappy 2.  
  
  
  
~~~Are you NUTS? ~~~  
  
" Thanks." Trunks told the driver. " Sure, ne time Mr. Trunks."( The driver knows his real name. He drives them everywhere.) Pan, Terry, Bra, and Goten got out of the car and the Limo drove off. Pan ran up to the door and knocked impatiently. " Panny, Patients is a vertue." Trunks told Pan as he ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Since it was night you couldn't see the red line forming on Pan's face. " Hold your horses.... I'm coming, I'm comin'" Ubuu said from inside. " Oh, Hey guys. I was waiting for yous to come." Ubuu, then opened the door and let them in. " Now, What's we going to do!?" Pan asked impatiently. " What did I tell you about Patients?" Trunks told her, trying to act mad, but couldn't. " Sorry, Trunks." Pan said, turning away from him to hide her blush that had spread it's way across her face. Pan has always had a crush on Trunks since he and her went on thier little escapades. And since she was around him alot, her crush had blossomed into love. Trunks knew he liked Pan, but he didn't know if he loved her.... even though inside he did. " Now, lights, Ub." Trunks then pulled down the white screen, that comes out from the cieling. Then once the lights were out he turned on the projector that shows the plans. " Now, you see that we have to get through the first door, using a security card. Then we have to get through the first elevator. That's when Ubuu and Bra come in. On command they will shut off the power in the whole casino. Then that's when Pan and I will go down the elevator shaft.  
  
" How?" Pan asked. " Well, the elevator will be above us, so we'll attach these cords to the bottom of the elevator and slowly go down the shaft." " Why can't we just fly?" Pan said, holding out her hands.( you know when you are trying to point out the obvious) " Because, they have ki shields and we can't raise our ki's so we can't fly or do ne blast. We hardly have enough room to power up to knock down doors. So we have to save that and go manually." Trunks said in one breath. " Oh. That's cool." Pan said, slightly embarrased. " Now,after Pan and I make it down we'll give the cue to Ubuu and Bra to turn the power back on. That's when we'll have to be very carefull b/c they'll be looking for ne thing suspiscious. So, Then we get Goten to pretend to be a gaurd and he'll have the card to get in the vault. Bra will be inside the container and once inside she'll have exactly 30 minutes to get out and get the door opened. Now, she can't touch the floor b/c it's heat sensitive. Once she gets the door opened the sensors shut off and we'll get the money. Inside the van there is a signal that tells ubuu to get down there. Terry, will get the bomb ready so it will expload exactly 10 minutes after activated. So once inside the vault we have to hurry. get all the money in the bags and get it underground in the tunnel and into the second van that is parked right beside a pothole where the tunnel begins. Terry will be waiting in the van right after he activates the bomb. Now that's when I'll make my way back into the casino and make the call to Lance Benidict telling him that he is being robbed by us. Then inside the van Terry will set the artificial video that we'll make to the secrity cameras. So they'll see the fake one while you all high tail it outta there. Now, after they get the call they'll send out men to trake us.... that's when the first van comes into place. It is controlled by a controller that Pan has. She'll drive it to a spot then when the guys they sent comes up to the door we'll make that van expload while we are driving to this house." " Ok, one more question.... Why are we telling them that we are going to rob them?" Goten asked. " Ok, that's when they'll call the ' Swat Team' which we have our guys in. They'll knock down the gaurds that are blocking the entrace to the tunnel. So the lights will go out and we'll pretend to shoot and and stuff but really we'll be helping Pan, Bra and Goten get in the tunnel..... Then we'll go after them and the lights will come back on and we won't be there. That's when they call there guys to chase the ' van '. Understand?" " Yep. Sure do!" Goten said, the others just said a " Hai." " Now let's get something to eat then tomarrow we'll get started on the imitation vault room. It has to be an exact replica to it! There must be NO mistakes." " Sure. No mistakes." They all said then Ubuu, Pan,Trunks,Goten, and Bra turned to Terry. " I said I was SORRY!" Terry said, throwing his hands up. " Now, Who wants steak? I know that Pan does.... so ne body eles up?" " I do!" Goten said, swinging his arm in the air, like a kindergaretner. " I'll just get some chinese." Bra said. " Yeah, we'll have the same." Terry and Uubu said. " Oh, and tomarrow while some of us are making the model, Ubuu, you'll have to go and meet up with Lance Benidict. Find out as much information about the vault as you can. Now you must go in there and you go out make sure he dosn't remember you." " O-Ok."  
  
  
  
~~~ Benjino ~~~  
  
" Mr. Benidict, How are you today sir?" " Just fine George." Lance Benidict had just walked in his casino. " Her are today's winners and money intake." " Thank you." Lance said as he took the clip board that George handed him. " Hmm.... 100,000 and it's only morning. I guess it's time to go visit my customers." Then Lance made his way to the first table of gamblers.  
  
While Lance was menglinig with his customers..... Trunks house was normal. They were to think about the mission first thing tomarrow and just hang till then. So Goten and Bra were arguing. Trunks and Pan were teaching Ubuu how to do his job for tomarrow and Terry was searcing on the internet getting a head start on the bomb.  
  
  
  
" You said you wanted STEAK! So you can't have ne of my chinese!" Bra yelled, holding her food above her head. " Come on! Just a little bit? Please??" Goten asked, and gave her his best pouty look. ' Why can't I not give in.... I can't say no to him for some reason.' Bra thought," Fine, But just a little taste." Bra handed him a thing of noodles. " Thanks Bra!" Goten said, like a child getting his fav. toy. Bra continued eating but she got accansional looks over at Goten. She had a crush on him since like she was 10.  
  
  
  
~~ Terry ~~  
  
" Why is it soo dang hard to find information on a bomb!!!" Terry said in frustration. " Maybe cause your not sopposed to know how to build them or get info on them." A mysterious voice came from behind him. Terry turned around. " Kim!?" Kim was on of Pan and Bra's old friends and Terry knew her. " What are you doing here?" Terry asked, a bit more calmed down. " Wouldn't you like to know. Well, Pan called and said ya'll needed some help. So here I am!" Kim said, sitting down on the couch. " Why would you wanna help us? You know Trunks is running this thing." Terry said, turning back to the computer. " Yes, I know. Just because he dumped me dosn't mean I won't help. I just won't communicate with him. He is an inconcederate, self-centered, selfish, pompous jerk!" " O-Ok, I was just wondering.....geez." Terry then typed something in the computer. " Finally! You bakayaro computer!" ( you idiot computer) Terry said in happiness. " Why are you looking for things on bombs ne way?" Kim asked Terry, who she now was attracted to. So, Terry told her the whole plan and she was more than willing to help Terry. " You mean, YOU'LL help ME?" Terry asked her, not beliving it, She never liked him. " Sure." Kim then turned on the tv and Eminems new song's music video was on. Then she started laughin and Terry wanted to know what was soo darn funny so he sat down and watched. By the time he stopped laughing and looked up and saw what was on the video both bursted out laughing. ( If you have seen it has a certain afghan person dancing in one of his videos.....it's really funny. You know.... who didn something bad to the USA... if you don't get who it is then e-mail me....) Bra and Goten were having anuother argument on who should have the last pop-sickle.  
  
~~~ Pan and Trunks ~~~  
  
Ubuu was trying to do everything Pan and Trunks told him, but it was harder than it looks. " Ok, Ub. Now, when you walk up to him ask him if you could take two minutes out of his time." Trunks told Ubuu. " Ok... Mr. Benidict, I was wondering if I could take just two minutes out of your time." Ubuu repeated, with his head down. " No, Don't hang your head down. That makes it looking like you lying and don't look up, that tells him you don't want to talk to him.." Trunks said, but before he could finish Pan picked up. " And don't look him strait in the eyes, that gets him to remember you and we don't want him to do that." Pan said. " Yeah, What she said." Trunks said and gave Pan a wierd look. " Ok, So I know you soo well I know what you're going to say." Pan said, trying to hide her blush. " I didn't say a word. Well, yeah. You don't want to do ne of those things. Ocasionly look at but keep you eyes and head looking forward. And talk very smoothly, not choppy like you did something wrong or - " " Or, not slowly like you think he's slow or not nervously either." Pan finished up for Trunks.... agian. ' How in the world?' Trunks thought. " How in the world what Trunks?" Pan asked, as she heard Trunks say " How in the world." " But, Pan, I didn't say ne thing." Trunks said, trying to figure out how she knew what he was thinking. " I coulda swore that I heard you say," How in the world?" Pan told him. Also trying to figure it out. 'What did Veggie tell me?' Pan thought. " Don't call my dad Veggie, you know how he hates it." Trunks said outta nowhere. Both Ubuu and Pan looked at him wierd. " Trunks, I didn't say nething..." Pan said, agina wondering how he heard her say that. " Gosh, I coulda swore you said something." Trunks said, scratching his head," Well, ne ways did you get everything?" " Yeah, don't look down, look at him but not all the time, keep eyes and head looking forward, don't talk nervously, choppy or slow, but smoothly. Oh and make sure he's interested but don't let him remember you." " Right!" Both Trunks and Pan said.  
  
" Ok, Now, I'm gonna go watch-" Trunks said and was stopped by pan. " The Tube." Pan said, looking straight at him. " I told you I knew you to good for my own good." " Oh, and you are going to go into your room, turn on your radio, stay in there for exactly 2 minutes, then you are going to come out and watch tv with me." " You guys are wierd..... What are you stalking each other?" Ubuu said, noticing both turn a light crimson. " No." Trunks said. " So we know to much about each other to well for out own good. Is that a problem?" Pan said, putting her hands on her hips , imitating Chi-Chi. Trunks had to laugh at this. " And what are you laughing at Briefs?" Pan said, shooting him a glare. He soon shut up. " Nothing.... N-Nothing." Trunks said, laughing like Goku. Pan was about to laugh but she held it in. " No, nothing wrong with that." Ubuu said, then winked at both of them and walked out. Both blushed. " Now, go and hurry up with your ruitine." Trunks said smirking. " Ok, then you go and go plop your big butt on the couch." Pan said, as she walked to her room to do exactly what Trunks said she was going to do. Even though she told herself she wouldn't do it, she was. " My butt's not Big!" Trunks yelled back at her, even though he knew she was joking then he went a plopped down on the couch and started watching tv. He noticed kim was here and she was with Terry.  
  
" Kim? When did you get here? And Why?" Trunks asked her, he was still very mad at her. She just wanted to be rich and famous that why she was wanting to date him. " Well, Hello to you to Trunks. I got here just abuot 30 minutes ago and I am here b/c Pan asked for my help b.c she knew that ya'll needed anouther person and I am helping Terry." Kim said. " Fine." Trunks said, and turned his attention back to the tv. That's when Goten and Bra came in both aggervated with one anouther. Goten was about to sit where Pan was going to sit in aproxamatly 60 sec. " Don't sit there, Pan is going to sit there in a min." Trunks said, not even looking up from the tv. " And how do you know?" Bra asked him. " I just do. Know.... count with me.... 5...4...3...2...1" Trunks counted down and right when he said 1 Pan was sitting down beside him right where he told them where she was going to sit. " Did you set this up or somthing? I mean...." Goten asked. " No, I just knew. When you hang around a person so long you learn to know everything about them." Trunks said. " Yeah, when you hang around each other like me and Boxer Boy over here do, then you learn a thing or two about them." Pan said, making Goten and Bra look at her funny. " How do you know what we're talking about?" " Don't tell me I have to explain that agian." Pan told them, giving them wierd looks. " Whatever, You two know too much about each other." " What do ya mean?" Both Pan and Trunks asked at the same time at the same rate at the same tone. Goten and Bra looked at them again and just opened their mouths to say something then nothing comes out. So they just sat down and watched tv. Both were wondering if there was something going on b/t Trunks and Pan. ' This channels boring... Let's turn it to Loony Toons.' Trunks thought. " Is that ok with you two?" Pan asked Bra adn Goten. Both of them looked at her wierd and Trunks looked at ther like she was some kind of mind reader. " Is what ok with us?" Bra asked her. " Huh? Didn't you hear Trunks?" " Pan, Trunks didn't say ne thing.... Do you need mental help?" Goten told her. "What? No! And I couldda swore that he said This channels boring... Let's turn it to Loony Toons." " P- Pan.. That's exactly what I thought!" Trunks said," We dont't need Mrs. Cleo! We have Panny to read minds!" " Uh, Trunks I doubt she can read minds.... It was prob. just a coincedence." Bra said, looking at her brother strange. " Then how did she know what I was thinking?" Trunks shot back at Bra. " I don't know! You said it yourself that you know everything about eachother... she prob. just knew from that." " Oh." Then Trunks turned it to Looney Toons.  
  
" This is Pathetic." Terry told the 4. " What is?" " Ok, Here we are.... 7 people that have robbed tones of places and are planning to rob the biggest casino blind and you 4 are watching Looney Toons!" " That dosn't mean a thing. We may be criminals but that dosn't ban us from watching cartoons." Trunks told Terry. " Ok.." Terry responded then him and Kim went back to the bomb stuff.  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY!! It's longer!! I hope you liked it! I put a bit of T/P in this chapter. Soo, will they realize what they are doing is bonding or are they going to keep thinking the other is mental? Well, till next time! Don't forget to reveiew! TTYL!  
  
Ja-ne. 


	3. Crazy People and

A/N: No long Author's Notes today......* readers scream a hip hip horaay!* * glares* * they shut up* That's better. Hope you like it!!'  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I don't own't Dbz, don't ask, don't care, get over it.... heh.  
  
  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
" Wake up People! We have a casino vault to make!" Trunks's voice echoed through the halls. Pan slowly got up, then looked at the clock. " 6:30 am. What a time to get up." She then started going back to sleep as she heard Trunks's open the fridge door. " DON'T YOU DARE LAY BACK DOWN PAN!" Trunks yelled. " How in the heck?" Pan said to herself. " I JUST DO!!" Trunks yelled and laughed evily. " Ok. Whatever happened.. I don't know.....I better get dressed before he comes in here all hotstuffy...." Pan then put on her usual black pants, a red t-shirt with a white one under it, sporting her orange bandanna. She looked herself over in the mirror and made she didn't have ne thing wrong, since she didn't she walked in the kitchen. " Caught you red handed, Trunks! You were going to eat MY sub! Weren't you?" Pan said, noticing the fridge door open, and Trunks holding her sub. " N- No, I wasn't going to eat it. I was going to check to see if it..... had.... mold. yeah mold." Trunks said, you could see little drops of sweat forming on his forehead. " I put it in there yesterday! If you are going to eat it you better get anouther plate." " Why?" " What do you mean 'Why?' It's my sandwhich so I am going to have some of it. That's why." Pan said, crossing her arm over her chest. Then Trunks grabbed anouther plate. Then he cut the sandwhich in half and they both had there shares. " I am going to see if Ubuu is ready." Trunks said getting up. " Leave me with the dishes... why don't ya." Pan said, as she grabbed the plates and started washing them.  
  
~~~ Bra's Room ~~~  
  
She had just gotten up and was looking for something to wear. " Here we go!" Bra said as she grabbed some tight black flared jeans, a silver top with ' #1 ' on it. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail and started for the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
" Pan? Isn't it Trunks turn to do dishes." Bra said, grabbing a coffee cup. " Yes. And to answer your second question, he is making sure Ubuu is ready and left me with them. And I know he'll forget about them like he has and they'll be here forever." Pan said, drying off the plates. " Ok, Well, we better get started." Bra grabbed her coffee and walked to the Lab. where they were going to build the replica. " Yeah, Yeah. Or lord Briefs will certainly execute us." Pan said. " I heard that!" Trunks yelled as they got near.  
  
" You ready Ub?" Trunks said, looing him over making sure he did everything he was told. " Yes." " Ok, well the sooner we get this done the sooner we'll be rolling in money." " You greedy little grimlen." Pan said. " I'm not greedy. I just want money." " You do have money." Pan said, making her way back to the lab with Trunks by her side. " You don't understand.." Trunks said. "Whatever you say, Greedy Pants." " I am not GREEDY! I am just needy!" Trunks said as he put up some pictures of the vault so they could start. Mean while Ubuu was driving to the casino.  
  
" I don't belive we are doing it agian! This time we can't mess up. Well, I'll prob. be able to get out..." Ubuu said to himself as he made it to The Bajino. He dusted hisself off and made his way up to the doors. " Good evening, Sir." The guy at the door greeted Ubuu." Good day." " May I take your briefcase?" " No, I'm only in here for like a second." Then Ubuu walked in. " Wow, this place is big..... There he is." ubuu says to himself as he spots Mr. Benidict walking. Ubuu then slowly made it to be where he was right beside Lance Benidict. " Mr. Benidict. I was wondering if I could take just two minutes out of your time." " Sure, for what purpose?" " Oh, i just have to talk to yas, also I have some special jewls I need keep secure." " Oh, well we have a safe for such items." Benidict says as they walk down to the safe. " Here is it." " I was wondering if I could keep it in something more secure. You say your vault is very secure, is that right?" " Yes, that is. It also is heat sensitive and wouldn't let anything even a spec of dust go in there unnoticed." " Um, Hypothetically speacking: Say you someone were to shutdown the cameras to the vault and put up fake one?" " Well, Hypothetically speacking: We would pickup the disturbance and send out men to search it immediatly. So your jewels will be safe in there." " Thank you." Then Ubuu handed Mr. Benedict the briefcase and remembered something Trunks told him before he left. " Um, Mr. Benidict. Could I possibly go in the vault with you?" " I'm sorry but it is only for special attendence. But you can watch on the tv to see everything." " Thank you." " No Problem." Then Lance and the gaurds left to put the briefcase that held the jewles which were small bombs they had on hand. Ubuu turned on the small video recorder on the glasses he wore and he took pictures of every corner of the vault. Mr. Benidict came out." Thank you, Mr. Benidict." " You quite welcome." " I'll be by sometime to come pick it up..." " Ok." Then Ubuu left with a smirk on his face. " Hehe, Mr. Benidict you just sealed you fate.." Ubuu said to himself as he started to laugh evily. He walked out and drove to the house.  
  
" Boss!" Ubuu yelled as he came in. Pan who was in the Lab. ordering: Goten,Bra,Terry,and Kim around for the vault. Trunks who was in the reasearch room was looking yp the map to the place. Both and Pan and Trunks heard Ubuu say boss and both ran into the living room. " He called for me." Trunks said. " No, he called for me." " If he called for you he'd yell:Madam." " Trunks. You have no clue what you are talking about! He shurly didn't call for you b/c if he did then he'd yell: King Annyoance!" They continued to go at each other's throats and calling each other everyname under the sun.  
  
" Bra, do you think we should stop them?" Goten said. " No, Goten. This is just usual. They are arguing more and more everyday." " Didn't your dad say something about that the day before you know." " Yeah, he did, but I can't remember.... somthing about beware if you argue you are stuck or somehting like that..." They continued working as Trunks and Pan were still yelling, now not know why they were yelling. They just did b/c the other was.  
  
" I JUST WANTED TO SAY, HERE!" Ubuu yelled. Trunks and Pan looked over at him," What?" " Here." Ubuu handed Trunks the camera. " Oh, now we need to enlarge it. Pan do you know how to do it? I don't." Trunks said. " Well, wonder boy has a weakness."Pan said, as she took the camera and walked to the lab. " What did she just do?" Trunks said, looking at Ubuu with his finger out in the direction Pan left. " I think she just dissed you Trunks." " That's what I thought." Then Trunks and Ubuu followed to help with the building.  
  
" Wow, we already got the walls up. Let;s measure them." Trunks took out the measuriung tape. " Good, they are exactly the same length. Make sure the floor is marble." Trunks then walked around the the ' room' and made sure the right plastic tile where the marble was to go was in place." Good. Everything is excellent." Trunks then walked over to the computer where Pan was busily typing. " There. Here are the pictures that I've selected." Pan then handed Trunks the pictures. " Thanks, Pan-Chan." Trunks said as he walked by Bra and Pan walked over to help. ' What did he just call me.... Why am I thinking like that.... he dosn't like me. Just stop thinking, we have to get this ready... but why..... UGG! Stop thinkin!' Pan thought to herself. Bra heard it but decided to let it be. " I'll lay the marble." Pan said as she picked up some and glued it down. " There. That wasn't hard." Pan said, rubbing her hands together. " Now, for the door." " What about the door, Pan?" Bra asked. " Well, on the floor where the black tile is it says,: Banjino. In big gold letters." " It does?" " Yep. Go look at the pictures." Then Pan took out the paint and started painting. Then she put the sealer over it and put some on the rest of the floor. Then when it dried she waxed it. " Now, we can put in the big white things." Goten said. " Yes, Goten. The big white things." Trunks said. So they started building the copy vault.  
  
  
  
" Terry, have you gotten the bomb ready yet?" Kim said as she rummaged through some papers. " Almost." " I wanna tell you something." " What?" Terry said, as he looked at her and wiped his face with the red bandanna in his back pocket. He had grease all over his clothes and his self. " Terry, I know I didn't like you at first but the time that I've been here I've really started to like you." " Really?" Terry asked. " Yeah, and I was wondering if you felt the same." " Well, Kim. I am sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. I am real sorry. Plus I don't have time for a relationship." " But, Ter-." " Kim. I am sorry. But there is nothing you can do. But I hope you'll still help me." " Of, course I will. I'm just going to get some air." Kim then turned around and started walking for the door, tears falling from her eyes. " Sorry Kim." Terry whispered, then he sighed and turned back to the bomb.  
  
  
  
" We're almost done with the big white things......We are finishing faster than I thought." " That's b/c you have Pan Son with ya!" Pan said, with the famous son smile and Trunks smiled too. Everytime she smiles at him it always brings him to smile too. So ,They continued working as Mr. Benidict was schmoozing with his customers.........  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry this is a bit short. But I still hope you like it. Don't for get the review!  
  
Ja-ne 


	4. Speed Demon

A/N: Hey Guys, I hope youse are liking it. Well on to the story.  
  
Disclamier: I own NOTHING!!! You hear? NOTHING!!!! * readers look at me like I am a mental patient that escaped from the assylum.*  
  
~~~ Speed Demon ~~~  
  
Trunks was looking the place over." Hmm..... uhh....mmmhmmm....Yes. Very good. Let's get the robbery in place." Trunks said as everyone got in to thier costumes. " Start rolling Terr." Trunks said then Bra crept outta the big box she was hiding in. Then she sleathily flipped backwards to land on the white thing, that had muny in it. The she opened the box and placed the jewels on the door. She then climbed on the ceiling, and stood there while the ' bombs' went off. Then after the smoke cleared, Goten,Pan, and Kim walked in and started packing the bags full of money down. Bra was also helping. They got down the hole that was on the bottom, and the filming stopped and Trunks reviewed the tape. " That's was perfect. While we are playing that, you'll be already driving away with the cash. All of it, while we leave the fake bags that are full of magazines. Then they'll call us or the SWAT team and we'll make it down there right after the tape plays. That's when the lights go out. The we shoot at the walls ect.. while two of us are yelling and knocking the real SWAT team out. the when the lights go back on, the real swat team will be liing of the floor while we are making our ways back to the SWAT van, and going the other direction." Trunks explained. " Ok, that's not hard." Pan said. " Of course. It's how we go about doing it. Now, since today's work is done, I'm going to go pick up my new ride. Ya'll can order out or cook your selves. ' Oh, I gotta get that piece of my outfit still.' Pan remembered her outfit for the real deal wasn't finished. " Oh, Trunks. Is it alright if I go with you?" " Sure, why?" " Oh, I have to get something to finish up my outfit for the real deal." " Oh, ok. Well, we'll be back." Then Trunks and Pan left.  
  
~~~ Trunks and Pan ~~~ " Soo, what kind of car are you getting?" PAn said, starting a convo. " Oh, I'm not gettin a car. I'm getting my custom made motorcycle. You remember when I told you I had to go see a fried?" " Yeah." " Well, that's the guy that made my bike." " Waht's his name?" " Jesse James." * a/n: that Jesse James guy is real. And he really makes custom made bikes. I saw it on teh discorvery channel.) " Cool. What's it look like?" " You'll have to see it. What do you need for your outfit?" " Oh, I have to get a top. Bra said the other one ' just wasn't right' so she told me to pick up something like hers." " Oh. So, do you think we'll get caught?" " I don't know. I'm not saying we won't then we will and I am not saying that we will. I don't know if we will. I hope we won't, b/c if I go to jail, I can't get out." " Yeah, I know. Remember, we both went to jail at the same time, b/c we stole the ambassador of France's private limo." " Yeah, that was so fun. Even though we spent a year in jail for it. Then that fat police officer told us if we ever come back we won't be going out, then he stuffed that huge donut in his mouth." " Yeah, I bet that cop had atleast 12 of em while he was talking." " I know." Then they both started laughing. " Oh, here's the place." Trunks said, pulling into Jesse Jame's auto shop. (a/n: can't remember what it's called.) Trunks pulled up his black Mustang and parked it. Then he and Pan got out, the garage door was open and Jesse saw Trunks come up. " Hey Trunks. I got the bike done. Just got it chromed today." Jesse said as he gave Trunks that ' look' when he saw Pan. Pan saw this totally rad bike that Jesse made for Shaq and ran over to it to check it out. " So, Trunks...... That your girl?" Jesse said, as he nudged Trunks in the ribs. " Naw. She's just a friend. Actually my best friend." " Oh, That's cool. But that's a catch there. " " Man, I don't like her like that. I've known her all my life. She's like a sister to me." " Ok, Whatever you say man." Jesse said," There's your bike."  
  
Jesse pointed to Trunks bike as he walked over to Pan. " So, you like bikes?" " Yeah, this was... awsome." " Yeah, that's Shaq's." " Shqueal O'Neal?" " Yep. It's custom made. IT the biggest one made." " Dude...." " So, you and Trunks like going out?" " Oh, No. He's just a friend. My best friend actually. Oh, my name's Pan." " Mine's Jesse." " So, where's Trunks's?" Pan said, looking around. " Over there." Jesse pointed to a black one, with flames on it, that were outlined with silver, and the rims looked like lighting bolts, and had a ' T ' written in Superman style. " Woah," Was all Pan could say, when she saw the bike. The she walked over to it. " See I told you it was cool." Trunks said, giving Jesse the money. " There, 50,000. Jesse, you've done it agian." Trunks said. " I do what I can." " Um, how are we gonna get it home?" " Oh, I got a thing stored here, so when I came to pick it up, I could put in back there, and hook it up to the Mustang. " Oh. Goten's gonna flip." " Yeah, I know.... Well, Jesse we better go." " Ok, come by sometime." " Ok, later Man." " Yeah, nice meeting you Jesse." " You two Pan. You watch out for Trunks. He's a little trouble maker." " Yeah, I know. So am I!" Pan yelled back, as she and Trunks drove off. " So, you like?" " Yeah, That't tight Trunks." " I aim to please. heh. So, where do you wanna go to get that top?" " Oh, Bra said to go to Belks. She said they had a sale." " Ok, buckle up, we're taking the back way!" Trunks said, as he laughed and put the top down, and turned down a dirt road." Now, hang on...... This thing's faster than street racers." Trunks said, as he pressed a button, and a box came up from a hole beside the driver's seat, and it had three buttons. " Trunks! You didn't!?" " Oh, yes I did! Nitrus baby!" Trunks then laughed, as he sped up to 100 mph. " Get ready." Then Trunks pressed the first Nitrus button, then the second, then the third. ( a/n: If you have seen Fast and the Furious, them you know what it looks like when they go that fast so, I'm not going to explain, and the bike is just fine. Even though they were going super fast, it was just fine... dun know how.) " HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Trunks laughed demonacally, as Pan screamed out Yahoo! Then they had to slow down, becuase it was coming close to the end of the back road. Trunks pressed anouther button and the car slowed down dramatically. "That'll surely wake you up. heh." PAn said, as she laughed, " So, that's why the car cost 100,000." " Yep, I just couldn't have a plain mustang. I had to have the baddest mustang ever!" " Well, it is." " Yep, That's why also I got Speed Demon on a stickker in flames and put in at the top of the windshield." " Well, it fits you perfectly." " Flying fast aint nothing to this! HAH!" Trunks had put the top down, when they slowed and they were on the main road and these people in the car next to them were looking at them like they were freaks. " There's the store. I'll be in and out. So, you dun have to come." " That's ok. I'll come in. Nobody will touch my bike. It's got heat sensors around it." " Ok." Then Trunks stopped the car and they got out. They walked up to the big store and stepped inside.  
  
A/n: hey, Thought I should add some spice to the story. Hope you liked! Don't forget to review! bye!!  
  
Ja-ne 


	5. Realization

A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you like the story so far. I do.... What did youse think about the last chapter. I wanted to make it a bit more exciting. Nitrus System...heh. Hope you like it. I may change it from the movie Ocean's Eleven a bit, but not alot. Well, on to the chapter! ( trumpets sound, drum roll)  
  
Disclamier: How many people actually read these things? Oh well... I dun own DBZ,GTor DB.  
  
~~~ Last time ~~~ ( Like you didn't remember...heh) Trunks laughed demonacally, as Pan screamed out Yahoo! Then they had to slow down, becuase it was coming close to the end of the back road. Trunks pressed anouther button and the car slowed down dramatically. "That'll surely wake you up. heh." PAn said, as she laughed, " So, that's why the car cost 100,000." " Yep, I just couldn't have a plain mustang. I had to have the baddest mustang ever!" " Well, it is." " Yep, That's why also I got Speed Demon on a stickker in flames and put in at the top of the windshield." " Well, it fits you perfectly." " Flying fast aint nothing to this! HAH!" Trunks had put the top down, when they slowed and they were on the main road and these people in the car next to them were looking at them like they were freaks. " There's the store. I'll be in and out. So, you dun have to come." " That's ok. I'll come in. Nobody will touch my bike. It's got heat sensors around it." " Ok." Then Trunks stopped the car and they got out. They walked up to the big store and stepped inside.  
  
~~~ Realization ~~~  
  
Pan looked around, and tried to find the women's department. " Ok, this might be harder than I thought." Pan said, as she and Trunks looked around for a employee. " Excuse me, May I help you folks?" An employee spotted the two looking around. " Uh, yeah. Um, this may seem a bit wierd.... but where is the lady's department?" Pan asked the sales clerk. The clerk just looked at her, with this- are-you-that-stupid expression. " Go up the escelator, and it's passed the furniture." The clerk said, not changing her expression. " Thanks. Come on Trunks." Pan said, then she and Trunks got on the escelator. " That woman must of thought I was a complete idiot." Pan said, as they neared the second floor. " Ok, she said it was passed furniture. Oh, I see it. It's were all those girls are sheirking." " Yeah." Trunks said. " Well, sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go home." Then Pan and Trunks walked over there. When Trunks walked by all the girls sighed and made little coments. ' Oh, look at the hottie.' One said. 'He should get a ticket he's so hot.' Anouther said. Pan was getting alittle mad for some reason. She was about to yell at them and tell them to back off ' her ' Trunks, but she remember he wasn't her's. ' Why am I thinking like that.' Pan asked herself. " You can go look at something else, I'll understand. Who'd wanna stand around here waiting for me, to pick out something?" Pan said, looking up at Trunks who was about 1 foot taller that she. " I would. I'll help!" Trunks said, in a superhero voice. " Sometimes Trunks, I wonder if you were in an insane assylum..." " Hey! I heard that." " I meant it in a good way." Pan said, smiling back at him. " I knew that." Trunks said, defending himself. " Ok, Now where could we find a black top? Bra said, get one like hers. She said ' like' not absolutly a clone of hers." Pan said. " I found a little loophole in your little plan Bra." Pan whispered to herself. " Um...How about this?" Pan held up a spagettie strap black top. " Uhh....Well.." " Exactly what I was thinking. Not exactly what we're looking for.. right?" " Yeah." Trunks said. Then Pan saw a black top, that was sleeveless, it was sorta like a velvet matierial. It wasn't too glamerous, but not too ragidy. It was perfect for this kind of thing. " What do you think?" Pan said, holding the top over the shirt she was wearing. " That looks nice." Trunks said, he was sorta thinking about something else.....but it had the same person that was standing in front of him. " Ok, lemme try it on, then tell me what you think." Pan then found the dressing room. " Ok, stay there. Remember no peeking.." Pan said with a wink. " Don't worry, I won't." Trunks said. Then Pan went into a dressing room and put on the shirt. She came out, she saw Trunks leaning on a wall, Vegeta style. " Ahem." Pan said, to get his attention. " Huh? Oh." Then Trunks looked at her, She was beautiful. The top looked perfect on her. " I take that as a yes?" Pan said, rasing an eyebrow. " Yeah, Yeah. Perfect. heh heh." Trunks said. " Ok, let's get outta here, before one of those fanclub members of yours decides to jump ya." Pan said with a laugh, looking at the line, beside Trunks. " Yeah. That's a good idea." Then both made it outta the department, and went down stairs to pay for it. " Ok, that will be 20 zenni, please." The sales lady said. Pan gave her the money and they left. Pan put the bag in the back seat, and got in.  
  
" I thought those girls, were gonna follow us out... That is until someother guys walked aand they followed him heh. That look on his face." " Really. OH, look at the time. Can't imagine what thier thinking." Trunks and Pan looked at each other and bursted out laughing, as Trunks turned on the car, and drove to the backroad. " Ok, fastest way.." Trunks said, as he put the pedal to the metal. " Well, let's save the nitrus..heh. when we wann scare Bra.HHAHAHAH!" Trunks laughed, soon Pan was laughing with him. Soon they were coming to the end, and Trunks slammed down the brakes, and the car stopped, and skidded to the end of the road. " Woah, that was close." Pan said, as a cop car passed just after they were at a complete stop. " Yeah, Knew I shoullda put the brake down sooner." Trunks said, as he made it on to the main road, and back home. Bra heard the loud motor of Trunks's car and knew they were finally home. They left like at 6:00 and it was aready 9:00. They got, laughing for some inside joke, and walked up to the door. Trunks opened and there stood a mad Bra. " TRUNKS!" She yelled. " What?" Trunks and Pan said. " WHERE WERE YOU?! IT'S 9:00 FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!" " Sorry, we took the backroad. We got held up at that store. And I went the shortcut home, and I went like 50 mPH over the speedlimit. Thanks Kami's there weren't any cops on that road." Trunks told his sister. " Oh, sorry." Bra said. " That's fine. Just don't yell that loud." Trunks said, as he put his keys down, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. " You want ne thing Pan?" Trunks called from the kitchen. " What you having?" Pan called back. " Some Mexican I hid from everyone. You want some?" Trunks called back. " Yeah, that sounds good." Pan called back and went to sit on the couch. Bra just looked at her. " What?" Pan asked her. " Why does he share the oh-so-special food he hid, with you? Why not me?" " I dun know. ask him." Pan said, turning on the tv. Then something came to Pan's mind. ' Why does he share his food with me and not Bra? Why does he act like a bit wierd around me now. Does he like me? Why would he like me? I've known him since forever, why would he know just start liking me? Did he like me before? No, He's known me too long. But, I've known himforever and... DO I LIKE TRUNKS?! Oh Kami. I DO LIKE TRUNKS!' The realization finally came to her. " Bra....Could I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell ANY one." Pan asked her friend. " Yeah, I promise. What about?" Bra said sitting down. " I was thinking...... and I think I'm crushing on......Tr-" Pan couldn't finish, due to Bra. "What?! You're crushing on....him!? my brother? Trunks!?" Bra whispered. " Yeah. I don't know how long, I just know realized it. He just has something about him, that other guys don't." Pan said. " Ewww... I dun wanna hear you hopeless romantic thoughts about that freak." Bra said, not wanting to hear stuff about her brother. " He's not a freak. He's sweet, and I dun know." Pan said. " Yeah, You think that. Eww, my BF and my BROTHER! " " Bra, you've gotta promise me, you won't tell ne one!" " I promise.... you've got it bad girl." Then Bra got up and went to her room. Pan got up and walked in the kitchen to see if it was ready, and Trunks was just getting the plates out. " Thanks Trunks." Pan said, as she grabbed some glasses. " No Problem." Trunks set down the plates. " Coke?" " Coke." Then Pan poured the coke in the glasses and they started eating. " mmm. This is delicious." Pan said, looking up. " Now, you see why I was hiding it especially from, Goten.heh." " Yeah. I see now." Then both bursted out laughing. " Hey, remember.." Pan couldn't finish due to laughter. " Remember Bra?!" Trunks said laughing at the same time. " Yeah! That expression!" " Priceless right?!" " YEAH!!" Then both laughed even harder. They calmed down and finished eating. Pan put the dishes in the dishwasher and they decided it was time to hit the hay. They were walking to thier rooms, when Goten passed them, and he heard the laughter and gave them the expression: waht-was-sooo-funny? Then both bursted out laughing agian. Goten looked at them like they were freaks, this made them laugh even more. Pan made it to her room, still chuckling everyonce in a while. Trunk's was right across the hall. " Night Pan." Trunks said as he walked in his room, and turned around. " Night Trunks." Then Pan turned back around and shut her door. ' Trunks, buddy...What have you got yourself into?' trunks asked himself. ' i dun know. I'm crushin on Pan.'Trunks thought back to hisself as he got in his boxers and plopped down on his bed.  
  
~~ Pan's Room ~~ " Why does this have to happen..now?!" Pan said to herself. " I mean, I start to like my bestfriend.. right when we can't make ne mistakes... and I';m starting to like Trunks." Pan said agian, as she got on her pj's and plopped down in her bed. She layed down. She sighed, and looked up. " I like Trunks......I CAN:T HELP IT!!" Pan said as she turned over. She had a little conversation with herself then she started falling asleep......  
  
A/N: What did you think? Hope you liked it... I did.... Well till next Chappy!" 


	6. Rude Awakingings.....Sayians aren't morn...

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this. Fanfiction wasn't working....der..... sooo I couldn't update....grr! heh. Well, Don't know how this is going, I hope it's good.  
  
Disclamier: I dun own nething! ( who actually reads these?) * no one raises hands, as cricket noises fill the room* ( Didn't think so.)  
  
Last Time: " Why does this have to happen..now?!" Pan said to herself. " I mean, I start to like my bestfriend.. right when we can't make ne mistakes... and I';m starting to like Trunks." Pan said agian, as she got on her pj's and plopped down in her bed. She layed down. She sighed, and looked up. " I like Trunks......I CAN:T HELP IT!!" Pan said as she turned over. She had a little conversation with herself then she started falling asleep......  
  
~~~ Rude Awakenings.. Sayians aren't morning people ~~~  
  
Pan opened her eyes to nothing. Nothing, nothing everywhere around her, just dark. " Where is this?" Pan asked as she cautiously walked slowly around. Then it started getting lighter, and you could see she was in a bedroom.....Who's? " Where am I? This isn't my bedroom." Pan said as she looked around. Then she heard someone call her name. " Who's there?" Pan called back. " Panny, are you alright?" The same voice sounded closer. " Who are you?! Where am I?!" Pan yelled. " Your bedroom." Then voice got closer. Then Pan looked around and indeed it was her bedroom. " But.... It wasn't mine before....What is this place? WHERE AM I?!" Pan said as she fell to her knees. She heard the person come closer then stop, she looked forward and saw a pair of shoes. " Where am I?" Pan whispered, once agian. " Pan? What's wrong?" The voice said. She got up, and sat on the bed. Then she looked up, and saw a familiar person. " Trunks?" Pan asked. " Yeah. Pan- Chan, are you alright." Trunks said as he sat down beside her. " I don't know. What is this place?" Pan said looking at Trunks. " You're in your bedroom. In my house. Where you've been forever." Trunks said, puting his hand on Pan's shoulder. " Why was it dark before?" Pan said, staring into Trunks deep blue eyes. Trunks just sat there, staring at her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close and lightly kissed her. She brushed her lips over his then he kissed her agian. She returned it and made it deeper. Before she knew it she was kissing the man she had a major crush on. She didn't care where she was, if it was a dream or real. She didn't care, as long as Trunks was there. Then it dimmed a bit. - BEEP BEEP BEEP....BEEP BEEP BEEP - Pan opened her eyes, and looked over and sighed. " A dream. It was a dream. If only dreams could come true." Pan said as she turned her alarm clock off. She slowly got up and went to her mirror. She sat there staring into the mirror then she got up. " I guess time to get a shower." Then Pan grabbed her Sheryll Crow CD and then she walked to her bathroom. She put the cd in the cd player she had in the bathroom, and turned up the volume as she turned on the water and adjusted it, then she got in and grabbed her bottle of shampoo, singing '' Soak up the Sun". ( Heh, it was a dream..)  
  
~~ Trunks's Room ~~  
  
Trunks's alarm clock went off as he reached over and turned it off, then turned over and pulled up the covers. His alarm clock turns the radio on when you turn off the alarm. It was on 104.7. " Soak up the Sun" By Sheryll Crow came on. ( a/n: Ironic huh? heh) Trunks mumbled somthing as he sat up and put his head on his hands. " Everytime when you get to a good dream, you get rudly awakkened." Trunks said as he glared at his alarm clock. " Why did I have a dream that I was kissing Pan?" Trunks said as he went to take a shower, right then Pan got out of the shower.  
  
~~ Pan's Room ~~ " Guess that's the best that it'll get. A dream. " Pan said as she stepped out. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed, as she looked herself over in the mirror. Then she dried her hair with her ki and brushed it. She grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair up in a pony tail.Then she brushed her teeth and looked herself over. " Guess I'm not gonna get much better either." Then Pan shut off the cd player and put her clothes and towel in her hamper and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her normal braclet and a ring, she grabbed her watch and put a tinch of make-up on. " Don't know why I put this crap on." Pan said as she put her eye liner on. Then mascara. She got her socks and put them on, next her shoes. She looked like she was ready to go to work on the outside, but she was about to fall asleep. " Need, coffee." Pan said, as she got up. She opened her door and walked outta her bedroom the same time as Trunks walked outta his. " Morning." Both said, with equal tiredness. " So, what we doing today?" Pan asked, as she yawned. " I don't know. We've got the tape done, and we're doing the job two days from now....we've got most of our guys that we need to help........ Oh yeah, Terry's gotta finish up with the bomb." " Oh yeah. Who'd you get for the help?" " Oh, I got a few guys I've known: Jim, Gene, and Chase. I got some others that helped with the last: Aaron, Jamie, and Jiece. ( heh, sound familar? Well, he's not the same guys.) Oh, yeah, Guess who eles is in?" " Who?" " Jesse." Trunks said as Pan stared at him unbelivingly. " No way. Jesse James? Wouldn't that jepordize him?" " I guess, but he said that he would help if we needed it, he's gonna help being one of the SWAT team guys." " Cool." Then they walked into the kitchen. " Good Morning Sleepy heads!" Bra said, a bit too cheery for it being 7:00 in the morning. Both Trunks and Pan both did that schh. thing. " Well, aren't ya'll happy." Kim said, grabbing a piece of toast. " Just gimme a cup of coffee. I'll be awake then." Pan said. " Yes, colonel." Bra said, as she put her hand up to her forehead and saluted. " Don't get smart with me." Pan said. ( grouchy are we. I'd be too if I got a shower at 6:30 in the morning. She's still very tired.) " People these days, no sense of humor." bra said, as she shook her head. " Bra, just hush and pass the coffee." Trunks said, in a Vegeta tone. " Yes, Sergent Trunks. SIR! Hushing SIR!" Bra said, getting a bit agitated with it, but knew there're always like this. " Terr. Are they always like this?" Kim asked Terry who was sipping some tea and reading the paper. " Yep. Every morning, 24/7." Terry said plainly, taking anouther sip of tea. ( He's from Britian. He sorta has the accent too. Sorry didn't mention) " There're meaner than army sergents and colonels." Kim said, looking back at the two, which looked like they were going to kill the sink, b/c it was dripping. " Would somebody PLEASE turn off that blasted sink!" Trunks said, agitation in his voice. " With pleasure." Goten said, just walking in. Equally tired as pan and trunks, they weren't mornign people. Then Goten blasted the sink. " Goten!" Bra scolded. " Sorry." Goten said, giving his best puppy dog face, considering his mood. " Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sometime with you three grouches. " We resent that." Trunks and Pan said, staring at the coffee maker. " Talk about not morning people." Kim said. " I've gotten used to it." Terry said, turning the page and taking the last sip of tea in his cup. He raised his eyes from the newspaper and peered in the cup. " Shoot." Then he got up and poured anouther cup and sat right back down. He set down the paper and was reviewing his notes on bombs. " Here's your coffee, SIR!" Bra said. " Don't get smart." Trunks and Pan growled. " Thanks." Both said agian and Bra handed them a glass of coffee each. " No, Problem." Bra said, returnign to her happy voice. " Goten, you wanna cup?" Bra said, lookin over at the Goku clone with his head on the table almost falling asleep. " Yes." Goten said, as he sat up. " Here ya go." Bra handed Goten a cup. " Thanks." Then Goten took a drink of coffee. " Much better!" Goten said, in his normal voice. Trunks and Pan had already drank half of there's and they were still Colonel Pan and Sergent Trunks. They took a bit longer to get woken up. " Hey, sorry. Not a morning person." Goten said, as he took anouther sip. " It's alright Goten. You're not as bad as Colonel Pan and Sergent Trunks over there." Bra said. " Got me there." Goten said as he finished his cup. " More?" " Naw, Could get me a can of Pepsi. Need something has sodium." Goten said. " Sure." Then Bra handed him a Pepsi. " Tank ya much." Goten said, opening the can. Pan and Trunks still weren't there normal selves after they've finished there're first cup. Trunks snapped his fingers and Bra walked over and filled them up agian. " Thanks." " No Prob. Pan." Then Bra got her self anouther cup of coffee. After Trunks and Pan finished there second cup, they weren't Colonel and Sergent. " Needed that. Sorry Bra. I didn't mean to be so mean." Pan said. " Yeah, Sorry Sis.You know us." " Yeah, I do. But I think you scared Kim over there for a sec." Kim laughed a bit. " Yeah, I thought you two were always happy." " Well, not in the mornings we aren't." Pan said with a smile. " Well, time to go back to work." Trunks said. " What are we doing today Trunks?" " Nothing really, probably just reviewing everything and stuff." " Ok." Then they followed Trunks and Pan to the room with the fake thing. ( sorry can't think to day)  
  
A/n: so? What do you think? One thing: Sayian's aren't morining people. heh. Well, Sorry this is a bit short. Mom is making me brush the dog, she keeps nagging so..... Hope you like it! Ta for now! Don't forget to reveiw! ja-ne 


	7. Terry!!

A/N: Ok, Sorry Guys. I know I've been slaking...but...I'm sorry. I'm working on a story that nobody seems to like, but I still do it and now I'm doing a story with my friend: Butterfly Kisses ( FF person) So, I hope you like this. Please tell me, b/c I haven't been getting reviews and I'm beginning to think that ya'll don't like it, so if you do please review. Tanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz....I knew life wasn't perfect....  
  
Chapter 7: Terry!?  
  
" Well, If I do say so myself...I think this is pretty dang good." Bra said, looking around. " Yes... I have to admit.. I do have the mind of a genius." Trunks said. " Ha! Yeah. I'll belive it when I see it." Pan said. " Hardy Har Har." Trunks went along with the little ' joke'. Goten spotted a little red button. " Ooo!! What does this button do?" Goten said, waltzing over to the button. His finger got closer..and closer....and closer and...." NO GOTEN!" Pan and Trunks yelled, then Goten's finger pressed the button. " Automatic self distruction in 4 minutes. Thank you for using the destructo 2000." A computer voice said as Goten looked up at a flashing red light. " Oops...Sorry." Goten said and put his hand behind his head and laughed. " GOTEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Trunks and Pan yelled, their heads looking like cheeries from anger. " Wait....Come on. It was an accedent." Goten said,sliding agianst the wall. Pan and Trunks raised thier hands...and...BONK! Goten had two large bumps on his head. Trunks and Pan walked away smirking. " Guys, what are we gonna do?" " Yeah, Mr. Genius. What's you amazing plan this time?" Pan said in mock tone. " I....Dont...KNOW!" Trunks said. " Guys, why don't we just manually shut it off." Terry said, clicking on the program that did that. " Yeah!" All said, except Trunks. " Why didn't I think of that?" Trunks scratched his head. Terry did what it told him to do. " Manual control...Destruction... obsolete." The computer said and the rooms color went back to normal. " See! You didn't have to hit me." Goten said.  
  
Trunks and Pan just looked at him. " Well....Since this is over..I'm gonna go back to my bomb." Terry said, getting everyone's attention. " Sure." Everybody said as Terry and Kim walked to the bomb room. Where terry had the bomb. Then the phone rang. " I'll get it!" Pan said and picked up the phone. " Hello?" Pan said. " Hello, to you two." A voice came over, Pan reconized the voice. " AARON! CAN IT!" Pan screeched over the phone. Pan had answered the phone and thought it was somebody....Trunks..... and she answered in a.....different way. She and Trunks used to pretend to be going out...just for fun. " Geez, Pan. Calm down." Aaron said, laughign a bit. " What do you want?" Pan said annoyed. " Yeah, is Trunks there?" " Yes." Pan said. " Trunks, it's for you." " Who is it?" Trunks said, not heard the aaron part. ( how could he not?) " Your girlfriend." PAn said. ( a/n: Trunks isn't gay. It's just they really good friends and if Aaron has something important to tell somebody he'll call Trunks...whatever time it is. My dad has a friend like that. Calls us almost every saterday night at 1 am b/c he just got back from the trac, he races go carts, and has to tell us everything....SO NO TRUNKS ISN'T GAY! My schnookums isn't gay...oops..not sopposed to say that...) " He's not my girlfriend!" Trunks said, but of course it was a joke. " Yes, I know. Tell him to stop calling at 2 in the morning. Just because he won some bet, dosn't mean he has to call us." Pan said, sitting down in the chair. " Hey Man." Trunks said. " Hey...Dude...Um... I can't help ya." " What? Why not?" " Because...It's the little woman." " Does Amy really run your life?" " Yes." aaron said. Aaron had gotten married...a bit...earilier than expected. " Ok." Trunks said. " Are you sure? Cause I can fake a good brocken leg....I can be in the hospital and out before she knows." " No, man. that's fine." " Ok, I'll talk to you later.My 9 o'clock yelling is up." " Ok. Later." " Later." Then both hung up. " What did he want?" Pan asked. " Oh, Can't do it. " " Oh, fine with me. He bugs me." Pan said.  
  
" OW BRA! DON"T DO THAT!" Goten screeched. Bra was wrapping a gauze thing around his head. " SIT STILL! OR IT WON'T GET BETTER!" Bra yelled back. " I would if you...WOULDN'T KEEP PEELING THE SKIN OFF MY HEAD!" Goten yelled, once Bra poured some alcohol and peroxide on the bumps. " Quiet whining you big baby." Bra said. " I'm not a baby." Goten said. " Get you thumb outta your mouth." Bra said, a sweat drop forming. Goten took his thumb outta his mouth. " It's a habit." " Uh huh." Bra said. Trunks and Pan just looked at them, while they kept arguing. " EEP!! TERRY!" Kim screemed. Pan and Trunks ran to the room, while Goten was in tow with a stream of gauze flowing behind him and Bra yelling at him to stop. Pan stopped to a hault, and looked around. " Kim. What wrong?" Pan asked. " I didn't mean to! I just picked it up and...It hit him in the head!" Kim said pointing to Terry's body laying on the floor with cut on his forehead, and blood streaming outta the gash. " What happened?" Pan asked, looking to see if anything else was wrong. " Well, I was picked up that pipe there and well...he turned and I turned around and I konked him on the head, and the end of the pipe his his head." Kim said, paniking. Trunks ran to the phone to call an ambulance. Pan set his head on her lap and started tapping his face. " Terry...Hello. TERRY! Wake up...Terry." Pan said but no avail. " He's out cold." Pan said, looking every one. " I didn't mean to! Really I didn't!" Kim said, tears streaming down her face. " It's alright Kim. We know it's an accedent. I'm sure Trunks went to call an ambulance." Pan said, getting Terry up. Then she carried him over to where Bra had board ready. Pan and Bra got him on it and carried him to the living room. Pan grabbed some gauze and wrapped the wound up, so it'd help slow down the bleeding. " Ok, Ambulance will be here asap." Trunks said, walking from the kitchen. Kim was sitting in a chair looking at Terry's limp form and starting crying agian, as the tears silently fell from her eyes. Then they could here the sirens comming closer and soon they carried him out to the porch and laied him on the ground. The ambulance came and securely put him on the proper streatcher and into the back of the ambulance. " Ok, folks. WE'll be taking him to South Saint's hospital. So, if you wanna follow us there, you can." " Ok, Thanks Mister." Bra said, then the ambulance sped off. Leaving everyone to think about what was going on. " Ok, guys. Please tell me I fell asleep. And that Terry isn't in that ambulance." Pan said. " I wish we could, Pan-Chan." Trunks said, not noticing the chan. Goten was still mad at Bra and there was still gauze streaming from his forehead. " Come on." Trunks said as everyone followed him to the mustang.  
  
Everyone got in and Trunks drove off, in the direction of the hospital. They made it to the hospital in record time as all almost ran up the steps and into the lobby. " Yes, How my I help you?" The secretary asked. " Yes, An ambulance has just came and got our friend....and we were wondering where he was and if we could see him?" Trunks said, Pan right beside him, Bra trying to put the gauze back on Goten's head, while he was trying not to let her, and Kim was sitting in a chair. " Ok...name?" " Terry Trust." " Ah yes. He just came in. I belive his in room 500 on the fourth floor." " Ok, Thanks." Then all headed for the elevator. Goten getting all kinds of attention from teh gauze streamers. Bra just shaking her head, walking behind them, trying not to make it look like she knew the gauzed one. Pan pressed the fourth floor button and the door closed. There were three other people in the elevator with them, and they were looking at Goten. " I got bonked! OK! I'm not mental!" Goten yelled, after getting annoyed with the people touching his head and pulling on the gauze. Once the door opened the three people bolted outta the shaft and Trunks, Pan,Goten,Bra adn Kim walked out. " Goten! Just let me cut that piece hanging from your head off!" Bra said, trying to work out a deal with the stubborn Goten. " Fine, but if you do something mean....I can't promise that I won't hit you." Goten said, giving up. " Fine." The Bra cut the piece of and handed it to Goten. " oo! That hurt soo bad." Bra said. " Shut up." Goten said, throwing the gauze at some little kid that was maknig faces at him, thenm the kid ran for his mommy. " Ok... 489....490...492...494....496...498...500," Pan counted the doors. " Ok...." Pan said as she reached for the handle...  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry it's a bit short, but seemed like a good place to stop. A little bit of sadness with humor. I thought the goten gauze thing was pretty funny. I hope you like and don't forget to review! tanks! 


	8. Is Terry ok??

A/N: Ok, Hey....Sorry that I have been slaking...I'm trying to write a chapter every other day....but oh well..so I'm updating this one then I'll try on Smallville and To Tell or Not To Tell.....I can't figure out to get from where I am on Smallville...well I'l think of something....well I hope you are likeing this!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own dbz....and I'm mad!  
  
~~~ Is Terry ok? ~~~  
  
last time: " Ok... 489....490...492...494....496...498...500," Pan counted the doors. " Ok...." Pan said as she reached for the handle...  
  
The handle turned and she slowly opened the door to a room with one light on. She tiptoed in and the others followed. She walked up to the end of the bed, and picked up the sheet on the clip board. " Ok..this is Terry..it says he just has..um....what's this mean?" Pan said, reading one of those medical words. Bra looked and had the same confused look on her face. " Trunks? Do you know?" Pan showed Trunks the clip board. " Oh...Yeah. He's fine. That just means he has a concussion and hmm....they say that he might have amnesia. B/c he really couldn't remember anything besides a little bit of his name." Trunks continued reading. " Oh Kami....what did I do??" Kim said looking at Terry that had a million gauze thingy's wraped around his head and had some tube things connecting to a machine. She walked over to him and pulled a chair over. " I'm sorry Terry, I didn't mean too. It was an accedent. I really didn't mean too....I'm sorry." Kim whispered hanging her head, with her hand in his, then she started sobbing. " Kim..it's ok...it's not your fault." Bra told her friend. " What do you mean not my fault?! I did this!" Kim almost yelled, with tears streamming down her face. " Poor Terry....I can't belive this happened... Nothing happens to Terry. Eversince I met him. He'd get hit with baseball bats and glass and gunshots,but he'd never gone to the hospital. The only time he did was when I got shot by a stray bullet, they saw him and he had to go to the emergency room.... they said he had gotten shot in the arm..but not like this." Pan whispered, going down a tough memory lane. " He's gonna be ok Pan." Trunks whispered to her. " What if he's not? What if he's not gonna be ok, that he can't remember any of us? What if he's dieing! What if he's already dead!" Pan said, looking up at Trunks. Trunks really didn't know what to say. " I...don't know." Pan looked up at Trunks and just leaned into him and he put his arms around her.  
  
" Pan's right Goten....what if he isn't ok?" Bra asked her ' patient' the same question. " I don't know. We'll have to wait till a nurse comes in." Goten said, looking down at Bra. They stood just watching this and taking it in for a while then the door creaked open. The door opened and in camed the nurse. She looked at the visitors and sorta just stared. ' Oh crap....That-thats...those casino robbers! I just had to get this shift....I better be getting extra for this.' The nurse thought then smiled at them. They smiled back and let her through. " So, how are we doing Mr. Trust?" The nurse said, as she was checking all the monitors then looked down to see he was sleeping. " Oh..well need to wake you up soon." " Mrs. Nurse person...is Terry gonna be ok?" Goten asked the question everybody wanted to know. " Well...we are pretty positive that he's gonna be just fine. He just has a concussion and he might have amnesia. Amnesia normally comes with a concussion." The nurse said. " Oh...Like that told us more." Goten said the last part under his breath. " So, when can he go home?" Bra asked after nudjing Goten in the stomach. " Well. It all depends on how well he does in the next 24 hours. But from right now he just has to stay 3 days." The nurse said, holding the clip board. " Oh...poor thing. This must be the wife." The nurse said, looked back at Kim. Kim looked up, a little crimson crossed her cheeks. " N-no...No, I'm not the wife." Kim said. " Oh, then which one is the wife?" Then nurse said, noticing they were three girls and only two guys. " Oh, he isn't married." Pan said, not moving from her position. " Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my mistake." The nurse apologized. " It's ok." " Ok..so how old is this Terry Trust?" The nurse asked. Everyone raised their eyebrows but Bra conitinued. " He's 20." " Oh. The doctor..um needed to know. " Sure.." Pan said so only the sayians could hear. Then the door creacked open once agian. " Oh, why hello." The doctor said once he noticed every one there. ( a/n: hahaha..sorry that oh, why hello is from the gieco commercial where the taco bell dog said, Oh great..a talking geko..hahah! I love that commericial!) " Good afternoon doctor." The nurse said, by now it was lunch time. " Good afternoon everyone." The doctor said, walking over to the nurse. " Oh..well I'm Dr. Zim. and you all are?" Dr. Zim said. ( a/n: hahaha Zim! hahaha...I'm watching Invader Zim now...hehe the green kid..haha) " Oh, I'm Bra. This is Goten, Trunks, Pan and Kim." Bra pointed to everyone. " Oh, yes. Well are you his family?" " Well..er..no." " Then, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, and we'll inform you about Mr. Trust." Dr. Zim said, getting a stern look on. " But..we're the only family he's got." Trunks said, everyone nodding thier heads in agreement, b/c it was true. " What are you talking about. Terry does have parents, which I have no clue where they are." " Yes, he does have parent but his mom is in jail for 30 years and his dad is in rehab, untill he gets better and that ain't happening, so we ARE the only family he has!" Kim said, gettign in the Zim's face. ( hahahaha! Sorry I couldn't contain my self.) " Ok...then only one of you can stay. Since it's crowded." Zim said, getting a bit annoyed. " Fine, then Kim. yOu can stay." Pan said. Kim just nodded and smiled and went back to her chair. " Ok, we'll talk with you in a few minutes." Dr. Zim told the others and they went back into the lounge.  
  
~~ 30 minutes later ~~ Finally a doctor was comming to see them. " Finally, the lazy doc. finally decided to come." Bra said, obiously. " Ok.." Then the doctor sat down to talk.....  
  
A/N: Ok...sorry if it's short..but I've been typing for an hour and we're going to my dad's friends to watch the race, Nascar, and I still have to pick up. So I hope you liked this chapter....there is a little bit more of t/p in here, I think this is the one where somebody, who is unknown b/c they didnt' leave there name, said more t/p...but it could be someone else....well please review.....or I might not put anouther chapter up until I get more reviews...... 


	9. Youngins....

A/N: Hey.....I was hoping to get a bit more...but oh well. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like...  
  
Disclamier: I dun own DBZ.....if I do..then What am I doing here?!  
  
~~~ Last Time ~~~  
  
~~ 30 minutes later ~~ Finally a doctor was comming to see them. " Finally, the lazy doc. finally decided to come." Bra said, obiously. " Ok.." Then the doctor sat down to talk.....  
  
" Well? What's up?" Bra asked, as the doctor sat down. " Well, we looked over Mr. Trust's X-rays and we-" The doctor got cut off. " Would you just tell us?!" Goten said, just getting a bit annoyed. " Yes, well you don't have to yell." The doctor said and glared at him," Like I said. We looked over his x-rays and there seems to me no major damage. Just a slight concussion. But, we don't know if he has amnesia. We'll have to wait till he wakes up." " Du-huh! We knew that! Do got anything eles to say besides what we know!?" Pan bursted. Trunks put his hand on her sholder, " Panny....We don't wanna make him mad...." She calmed down even tho she fumed inside. " Ok. I won't tell you anything if you keep raising your voice. But he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while. He looks stable now, but he could start dropping any minute. Now, I'm sure you know that this cost alot...does he have any insurance?" Dr. Zim asked them. Then all sorta sweatdropped cause they didn't know. " No...no he dosn't." Pan said, hanging her head. " Oo...Well, we do have ways of paying it off." Zim said. " Why dosn't he?" Bra asked. " Since he couldn't pay for it....the insurance company cancelled it. That was after they got their share for the bill, the last time he was in." Pan said. " Oh." " Doesn't he have any relitives?" Zim asked. " Yeah, but his cousin lives in Boston and the only other people are him mom and dad." Pan said. " Well..." Zim said. " How much is it?" Trunks asked. " Oh, I'll have to say....um....around $50,000." Goten's mouth dropped, Bra looked like she was gonna faint. " 50,000?!" Pan fumed. " Yes...that's what I said." " HOW ARE WE GONNA PAY THAT OFF?!" " That's not my problem." Pan was about to rip the doc's head off when Trunks pulled her down. " Thank you." Trunks said, after he had a quick talk with ' Pan the Horrible'. " No problem. Now, I'll go check on Mr. Trust and I'll inform you after while." Then Zim got up and left. " YOU RETARD!!!" Pan yelled back, but Goten leaned over and covered her mouth. " Yes, I know....I'm a retard." Goten said, laughign nervously, as the Doc. turned back around and walked in Terry's room. " We don't have that much money." Bra said. " Yeah, we do." Trunks said. " But...Trunks...that's...but....." Pan studdered. " Well, We'll live with out it." " What are you talking about?" Bra questioned. " Trunks was saving any extra money to pay off everything so we wouldn't have the urge to do these jobs." , Pan said. " What if we just use the money from the Bajino?" Bra asked. " B/c....We Terry to be for it...and if we don't pay they put us in jail for that. And I'm not telling these story's to some jail birds about our little ' spree' then tell them got this b/c we wouldn't pay some stupid medical bill." Trunks said. " Oh..." " And Kim thinks this is all her fault." Pan said. " Well, you told her it wasn't." Goten said. " Yeah, but...she still thinks it was her fault." " She'll just have to get over it." " Yeah...but........" Pan began, then Zim came up to the agian. " Ok, he's just woken up and he's asked for the people who brought him here. We still don't know if he has amnesia." " Well...Get outta my way!" Pan said, as she and the others walked by him. " Youngin's these days.. So dogone pushy.." Then Zim followed.  
  
Pan walked in followed by the others. Kim was sitting beside him. " Terry?" Pan said. " Are you who brought me here?" Terry asked. " Y- Yeah....Don't you remember?" " N-no....I don't. Is Terry my name?" Bra gasped. " He dosn't remember....." she whispered. Kim was sniffing in the corner. " Yeah....You're Terry Trust.." Trunks said. " Um..Who are you all?" Terry asked. Everyone had worried looks on thier faces. But this made Kim start sobbing agian. " I'm Pan....This is Trunks. Bra...Goten and Kim." Pan said, pointing to everyone. " Don't you reconize us?" Bra asked. " Sorry....no I don't. I've never seen you guys before." Terry said, looking at them. " Why am I here?" " B/c Kim accedentally hit you on your head, adn you had to be rushed to the hospital." Bra said. " I'm sorry...Terry.....I didn't mean to..." Kim looked up at her. " It's ok.....it isn't your fault." Terry smiled. Kim just wiped some tears off her cheeks. " How can we get him to remember anything?" goten asked. " Well....like showing him what he did and stuff sorta helps." Then nurse said. " Oh...Well....let's see here.....hmmm......Terry...do you know where your parents are?" PAn asked. " No...." " Ok...they're in jail. For certain reasons...." Pan said. " Oh...." Terry said. " Um....do you remember the French limo??" Pan asked agian. That was the most memorable thing she thoguht. " French Limo??" Terry asked. The doctor and nurse asked the same thing. " Ok..nevermind. I'll explain later.." Pan said. " Um...How about......um......." Bra pondered. " Well....we'll let ya'll figure this out, while we got see exactly how many days he'll have to stay in the hospital." Zim said. " Sure.." Then doc left. " This is gonna be harder than it looks...." Trunks said, everybody agreed.  
  
A/N: What's this?! Terry's got amnesia? What's gonna happen? Will he ever remember? Will the hiest still be up and running or will they have to cancel it? Will Goku come back with a perdy pencil and make everything better?? NOBODY KNOWS BUT ME!!!!! If you wanna know....catch the next episode of: THE HIEST!!! ( haha!) 


End file.
